


Mistaken Identity

by Just_Roman_Around



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cop AU, Elderburn, F/F, Smut, Talking about things in a Au channel, cop mistaken for stripper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-13 22:08:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16900713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Roman_Around/pseuds/Just_Roman_Around
Summary: Officer Yang Xiao Long is about to finish her patrol when Weiss calls her and asks her to take care of a noise complaint. In a case of mistaken identity, she finds the most beautiful woman she's ever seen.





	1. A noise complaint

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was born out of a news headline that read "cop mistaken for stripper when responding to noisy gay party" and I decided to dial that up to 11 because, seriously, why not? I'm on a bit of a kick for taking shitposting seriously.
> 
> So i forgot to mention it when i posted this, but this was something the Elderburn Discord i'm in joked about, and myself and Texan_Red_Rose both got the inspiration to write it. We both wrote our stories at the same time and both promised to read each other's after we wrote ours. They went a little more indepth and this was the first explicit thing i wrote. If you haven't yet, go check out ["Called Up, Called Out"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16940703/chapters/39807021)

Yang had been glancing at the radio's clock while she patrolled Atlas when Weiss contacted her over the radio, her voice slightly distorted as the device kicked on and crackled.

“Hey Yang, how's the patrol coming along?”

“Heya Weissy! It's been pretty quiet. Nothing to report.” A grin spread across Yang's face as she talked to one of her best friends on the force.

“Do you know how far from Drachen Avenue you are?” 

“Uh..I don't think I'm to far away. Let me check.” She looked up at the snow covered street signs as she pulled up to a red light. Winter had come early to Atlas, and it had snowed heavily the night before. “I'm on the corner of Eis Road and Sunny Lane. Why, what's up?” Silence greeted her for a few seconds, the crackle telling her that the line was open and that Weiss was thinking.

“We've had a noise complaint about 27 Drachen Avenue. I'd go myself but there's a small...conflict of interest. Think you could go check it out for me instead?”

“Weiss, I've got three minutes left of me shift.” She frowned slightly as she answer, driving forward as the light turned green again. “It'll take me ten minutes to get there. And I don't know if you noticed but it's cold, and I'm still in my summer gear.”

Weiss sighed on the other line and pleaded. “Please Yang? I tell you what, I'll clock you out so you can just head straight home, and I'll buy you your coffee for the next week.”

A huge smile split Yang's face. “You've got yourself a deal! See you tomorrow Ice Queen!” She turned off the radio with a laugh as she started to hear Weiss tell her off for the nickname, turning at the next cross roads to change course for Drachen Avenue. It wasn't too long before she was pulling up opposite number 27. Turning off the engine to her car she braced herself and stepped out into the snow, feet sinking a few inches. 

Shivering lightly at the chill she rubbed her bare arms as she walked up to the porch, snow crunching underneath her boots. Despite living in Atlas for two years after transferring over from her home town of Patch, a small Island town, she was still unused to just how quickly the snow arrived to herald Winter. It seemed they only got to enjoy a week of Fall and it's vibrancy before everything was white. Making sure her hat was firmly on her head, she knocked on the door and waited for someone to answer. While she waited she laced her thumbs through the belt loops at her hips. When the door was finally opened a woman a good head shorter than Yang and a pink streak dyed into her brown hair was behind it, heterochromatic eyes widening as her first sight was a face full of cleavage before looking up at Yang's face.

“Hello Ma'am, I'm here about a noise complaint.” The smaller woman looked confused, tilting her head as she looked to either side of the porch and the snow coating it, and back at Yang's apparel, clearly meant for warmer weather as it left much of her arms exposed with a deep front cut. Seeming to come to a conclusion the woman smiled and clapped her hands, and gestured for Yang to follow her inside, disappearing deeper into the house. Left confused, Yang looked back to her car considering just leaving, before shrugging and stepping inside. She took her boots off at the front entry way so she didn't track snow all over the carpet.

Following the silent woman, she closed the door behind her and walked down the corridor into a large room that was both Living room and Kitchen. The hallway was lined with pictures of a white haired family, and Yang even spotted a picture of Weiss. “That explains the conflict of interest. Don't want to yell at your family huh?” Yang muttered to herself. When she did enter the room, she was greeted by the sight of three women lounging on two small sofa's. “Welcome back Neo. Who was at the doo...oh!” The woman with short black hair, styled to hide one of her eyes greeted who Yang now knew as Neo. She was wearing a strapless off-shoulder dress, and wrapped her arm around Neo's waist as she plopped down onto the sofa with a large smile.

“Hello Ladies, I'm Officer Xiao Long. I'm here because there was a noise complaint.” The four of them looked at each other with confusion, then back at Yang. Amber, Green, and Yellow eyes looked over her, just as Neo had done at the door, and a grin spread slowly on each face as they all came to the same conclusion.

“Of course. My apologies, Officer, I'm certain that you'll want to talk to the lady of the house when she returns.” Yang turned to look at the source, surprised to the slight purr used and confused on the inflection of officer, and saw a middle aged woman with a yellow bun sat on the lap of a tiger Faunus. “I'm Certain that'd she'd be more than willing to hear a detailed explanation about the complaint.” The Faunus had a huge grin on her face, causing the woman on her lap to giggle slightly and playfully slap the arm wrapped around her.

“Don't tease so Sienna. That's not our place. It's hers.” Both fell silent, looked to Yang, then broke out into giggling. Though Yang was thoroughly confused about everything going on, she began to notice the signs that the four were clearly inebriated by the bottles by the couches, and the red blushes on their faces. 

“Nice one Glynda! Turns out you do have a sense of humour.” Laughed the first woman to speak, who finally addressed Yang properly. “Officer, I'm Cinder. My partner here is Neo and the two drunken love birds over there are Sienna and Glynda. We're here celebrating a friends birthday, but I suspect you know that.” She threw a wink at the blonde and stood, Neo jumping up to stand next to her. “We'll take our leave now so you two can have some....privacy.” She grinned and she snapped her fingers, commanding Sienna and Glynda's attention. “Come on now girls. Let's head out while we can still walk.” The other two grumbled as they stood up, hands linked together as they passed Yang, pausing to admire her back, and giggled drunkenly to themselves again as they walked out. Soon Yang was left alone and confused when she heard the sound of a toilet flushing, and the most beautiful woman she had ever seen walk out into the room.

She was wearing the Atlesian specialist uniform pants, a crisp clean white that would blend in perfectly with the snow, and a black tank top that showed off the toned muscles of her arms that made Yang's heart do a backflip. The woman for her part was frowning, standing straight as she looked around the room. “Where did they go and who are you?” She demanded, brows furrowed.

“Uh..I uh...” She cleared her throat and closed her eyes as she spoke. “Office Yang Xiao Long Maa'm. I'm here about a noise complaint, and your friends said something about giving us privacy?” She missed the woman raising her eyebrow in questioning, but opened her eyes in time to see her leaving the room to head towards the front entry way. She was gone for about a minute before Yang heard the door open and close, and the white haired beauty walked back into the room with a light blush on her cheeks.

“Well, Officer Xiao Long, there's been a slight mix up. We're the ones who made the noise complaint about 26 across the street. I talked to my sister on the phone and seems to have gotten the address mixed up. And, because of that my friends thought....” She fell silent as she coughed into her fist, eyes dragging over Yang's form before looking away as her blush grew. “Well. They thought you were a stripper Weiss hired. I'm so sincerely sorry.” 

Yang's face lit up bright red, before she couldn't help but laugh loudly, doubling over as she held her sides and tried to wipe away tears from her eyes. The woman stared at her worriedly before Yang stood straight again, still chuckling. “Oh....Weissy is going to throw a fit when I tell her about this.” Smiling, Yang held out her arm towards her friend's sister. “You're Winter, right? She's been talking about how you were going on leave soon.” Winter hesitated, before finally taking the offered hand and shaking it.

“I am. It's a pleasure to meet you Yang. Weiss has told me a fair bit. I just wish we had met under less....embarrassing circumstances.” 

“What's embarrassing about it? Just means that I rocked an awesome summer bod! And embarrassment now is a funny story later.” Yang's smile grew into a grin as she spoke, and Winter couldn't help but smiling a little herself.

“Well. That's one way to view it.” She looked around the now empty house with a small frown. “Let me make it up to you though. I find myself bereft of company, and I still have a six pack in the fridge and a warm pizza on the counter. Why don't you tell me about yourself?” Yang thought for a moment, before nodding, grin growing a little wider.

“That sounds like a wonderful idea.”


	2. The show

“You should have seen the look on Weissy's face and the pure terror on the rookie's as he tried to hind the salt behind his back. He had to taste test her coffee for the next month!” There were only two bottles of beer left and most of the pizza consumed as Yang and Winter laughed at the story, cheeks tinted red from alcohol.

“I'm surprised he wasn't dragged out into the snow by the ear. When one of the rookies tried something similar at camp he was forced to march around the perimeter in nothing but his boxers. Twice.” Huge smiled were plastered on both of their faces, Yang resting her head on her arm as she took a sip from her beer. Two hours had passed since she arrived and the two had gotten to know each other rather well. Yang couldn't remember the last time she smiled so much. All she knew that her heart swelled whenever she heard Winter's soft and dignified laugh, and nearly burst when she made the woman laugh so hard she snorted. They had talked about themselves first, their times in the police force and military and what led them to make those choices. Then they talked about Patch, Winter having served at a Military base close by. Then they talked about everything and anything, the words flowing smoothly between them.

“Now that's a sight I'd have paid to seen. Though I think seeing you run that would be a better sight.” She winked, and felt a fire grow in her stomach as Winter blushed. Her mind turned back to the misunderstanding that led to the start of their conversation, and an idea began to grow. “Hey Winter, why did you friends think I was a stripper?” If Winter was a hundred percent sober, she probably would have declined to answer that. But she had enough beers and was in good enough mood to be truthful.

“Because, quite frankly, you're hotter than the sun in the middle of July.” She hiccuped slightly, sitting up straight to look Yang in the eye as she carried on. “You show up in a uniform that doesn't make sense for the weather and are very appealing to the eyes. I kinda wish you were one sent by Weiss. It's been a long time since I've been....intimate with anyone.” Yang felt her smile turn into something hungrier, and she looked over Winter's body, admiring the muscle tone of her arms, certain she would be strong enough to lift even her.

“Well...I'm not sent by Weiss. But I could be sent by me.” 

“What do you mean?” Winter looked at her curiously, not quite comprehending yet. Instead of answering straight away, Yang drew it out by draining most of her bottle.

“I feel bad that I showed up to your birthday without a present. So I'll be a present. A show, only for your eyes.” She winked again. “After all, girls love a uniform right?” Winter's porcelain skin turned a deep red as she finally understood and considered the offer. She bit her lip and looked around the room as if she was still expecting others to be there besides the two of them.

“Well...I don't want to force you into something. I'd certainly appreciate it, but I don't know if I'd be satisfied with...” A finger was placed on her lips as Yang just shook her head, a hungry look in her eyes as she took Winter's hands, leading her over to the couch, gently pushing her down to sit in the middle of it. 

“You choose the music. Something with a good beat, and you won't regret it.” She took a few steps backwards as Winter stared dumbfounded, before finally scrambling to fish her scroll out of her pocket. Quickly opening a music app she found a song often played at clubs, and set it to play through the speakers of her TV, the music surrounding them. Smirking, Yang sauntered over to the lights switch and turned them down, before slowly strutting back to the centre, unbuttoning her uniform shirt. As it came unbuttoned it revealed the tight tank-top she had worn underneath. She swayed her hips side to side to the beat, letting the shirt fall away from her. Hooking her thumbs under the hem of the tank-top she started to lift it teasingly, showing off her abs and was rewarded with a gasp from Winter. Watching as the white haired woman bit her lip, she let the cloth fall back down as she ran her hands up her body, cupping her breasts and giving them a firm squeeze, before running her hands through her hair.

Winter's hands were resting on her thighs, squeezing them to remind herself of restraint. The show, and the thoughts now swirling through her mind had caused a wet spot to form in her underwear as she became more turned on by the second. Yang's hands were still exploring her own body as she got more into it, slowly undoing her pants to reveal the white panties beneath. Swaying her body she turned around, bending as she slid down her pants, throwing her ass in the air for Winter's view, She ran her hands along her legs as she stood back up, squeezing her ass before finally turning to face Winter again, satisfied to find her mouth agape and eyes burning with the same lust she felt. As she sauntered towards her she lifted up the tank-top over her head, throwing it to the side of the room. Pushing Winter back, she placed one knee next to her thigh, then the other as she straddled her. Grinding against Winter she closed her eyes as she felt the beat in her blood, undoing her bra and throwing it after the rest of her clothes. Pushing her breasts together and squeezing, she let out a soft moan, opening an eye to see Winter's reaction. 

She was doing everything she could to resist touching Yang, licking her lips while her eyes devoured every sight before her. In response Yang placed Winter's hands onto her hips, holding them there as she ground her body into the soldier. Winter's fingers dug into Yang's toned flesh, and they both paused when the music came to an end. Neither was willing to break the spell, and each waiting for the other to make any move, to cross the line they both wanted to cross. They stayed that way for a minute, breathing heavily before Yang leant forward to whisper into Winter's ear sensually. “Take your prize soldier...take me.” This was all the prodding Winter needed as she instantly began to lay kisses on Yang's neck, hands sliding up the blonde's side to cup and fondle her breasts, eliciting a gasp from her, wrapping her arms around Winter to hold her close as she tilted her head to expose her neck.

Suddenly Yang found herself in the air as Winter stood up holding her. She let out a small yelp of surprise, wrapping her legs around Winter as she was carried and placed onto the kitchen counter. Before any questions could be asked cold lips were pressed against hers, tongue seeking entry. Moaning into the kiss she parted her lips to accommodate Winter's questing tongue and her eyes closed in bliss. She moaned again when she felt Winter's hand slip beneath her underwear and began to tease her folds, before sliding up again to stimulate Yang's clit. She gasped loudly, which turned into another moan as Winter left a trail of gently, firm, bites along the blonde's neck. “Oh Maidens!”

Winter frowned and pulled away from Yang, causing her to whine in needing, then fall silent at seeing the other's face. “Maidens? That won't do. I want you calling out my name. Off the counter.” Nervous, Yang obeyed without question. “Turn around and lean against it.” She nodded and did as she was told, and gasp as she felt a firm smack against her ass. A second followed, and the gasp turned into a moan. Smiling to herself, Winter slowly pulled down Yang's panties, trailing kisses along her thigh. Feeling her shiver underneath the ministrations, Winter finally dragged her tongue along Yang's folds. She was rewarded with a low moan from Yang, who gripped the counter-top to help keep her stable as her legs shook. Winter swirled her tongue around the other's depths, before moving her tongue to tease and lick her nub, sliding a finger into Yang. 

“Oh Mai.....Winter...” Yang's eyes were closed tight, biting her lip as her back arched. Winter felt tingles shoot up her spine at hearing her name in such reverence. Adding a second finger she pumped them into her, all the while swirling her tongue around to savour Yang's taste, causing the blonde to cry out and squirm in pleasure. Sucking gently on the clit, she was rewarded with another delightful moan from Yang. Winter pulled her fingers out of her and instead wrapped her hands around Yang's thighs, squeezing tightly. 

“I want you to sing for me Yang. Sing your pleasure.” Before she could get a response Winter buried her face back into the blonde's depths, pushing her tongue as far in as she could to taste and savour everything. Yang in turn cried out as wave after wave of pure pleasure washed through her, her core tensing up as she came, Winter lapping it all up. When she was done, she trailed a series of kisses up Yang's back, then turning her around to properly kiss her on the lips, darting her tongue into Yang's. 

Yang broke the kiss, eyes heavily lidded as she tried to catch her breath. “Winter....that was...” A finger was placed on her lips, and a hand on her shoulder. Winter had a look on her face still, one mixed with desire as well as the expectancy of total obedience. A shudder ran through Yang as she was gently, yet firmly, pushed down to her knee's. Once there, Winter unbuckled her own pants with a smirk.

“We're not done yet Officer. Now it's your turn, and I expect you to perform.” Yang was shocked for a second, before licking her lips hungrily and pulling down Winter's pants and underwear at the same time.

“As you command, Winter.”


	3. Demoted?

The following morning Weiss sat in the break room waiting. Two cups of coffee from the local café sat in front of her, steam still rising from one of them. The other she was sipping from with a frown on her face as she looked up at the clock. She had three minutes until she had to start her patrol of Downtown Atlas, and she had been waiting for Yang for half an hour, whose shift started in ten minutes. She wasn't known for cutting it this close to get in. Just as Weiss was pulling out her scroll to call her friend, Yang walked into the room with a yawn. Smiling, Weiss turned to greet her.

“Good Morning Yang. What took you so....long?” Once she finally saw her friend she faltered slightly, frowning as her eyebrow quirked upwards. Yang was clearly wearing the same uniform she had worn yesterday, Weiss recognising the stain from where yesterday's coffee had spilt onto her shirt. Not only that, the other officer was well known for taking meticulous care of her hair, bordering on near obsessive care, and today it was dishevelled and hastily brushed. “What happened to you?”

“Oh, hey Weissy!” Yang smiled sheepishly at her friend, a blush creeping up on her cheeks as she rubbed her neck. “Guess you could say I had a busy night. Do you have any hair ties? Didn't get time to wash my h air today.” 

Weiss nodded and pulled one out of her pocket and threw it over. She had always kept some spare on her person in case her own broke while on patrol or a chase. “Busy night huh?” Her frown turned into a smirk as she saw several small bruises lining the side of Yang's neck as she tied up her messy hair into a pony tail, placing a cap on her head to keep the rest of it in check. “Are those hickies I spy on your neck?” 

Yang froze on the spot, and slowly turned towards Weiss with another sheepish grin. “Yeah...when I said busy night I meant Busy. It was really, Really, good.” She gave a slight chuckle.

Weiss only laughed as she stood and handed Yang her cup of coffee, as had been promised the day before. “Who's the lucky person and where'd you find them? Unlike you to go to a club on a work night.”

“Let's just say going to take care of that noise complaint in your stead might have been the best decision I made.”

“Wait. 27 Drachen?” Weiss frowned, standing still as she tried to comprehend what Yang was implying. “But I know the people who were there last night....four of them are in relationships..” 

Yang just grinned and began to leave the room, rushing out before Weiss could put two and two together, calling back into the room as she left with a laugh. “Let's just say you've gotten demoted Princess! I found a new Ice Queen and she can reign over me any day!” 

“YOU FUCKED MY SISTER! YANG XIAO LONG GET BACK HERE!”


End file.
